galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Belkoth
Unlike other provincial districts in Telo-Haljr, the Belkoth district was not designed with pleasing aesthetics; only pure industrial efficiency mattered. Endless rows of factories and plants, churning out the goods and commodities desired far and wide for people to enjoy life in the renaissance. However, despite the sheer number of manufacturing facilities, Belkoth did not produce anything of enough military value to be deemed a worthy target for the majority of the invading armies. While factories could be repurposed, the time and effort involved could, supposedly, be better spent trying to conquer more worthwhile targets, such as Hennersburg. The loss of Belkoth was not very strongly felt, nor were there many casualties; most of the factories were automated, and what few functions could not be automated were overseen by Mechanoids, almost all of which escaped the district without incident or injury. Belkoth only became a matter of great importance about halfway through the Wars as they raged across Scylla. Various fleets and armies began finding themselves running short of supplies, and places such as Hennersburg and Nelniva were proving far too difficult to conquer. The need to retrofit factories suddenly became paramount not only to their ability to continue waging war, but to survive in general. After this realization, Belkoth finally became a real battlefield, seeing as much devastation and combat as any other district. But as it had been abandoned by the Scyllan natives, the invaders were only fighting each other, which relieved a great deal of stress on the beleaguered defenders. The distraction provided by Belkoth is believed to have saved the lives of millions. Much like Othgos however, building things up was difficult whereas destroying them was easy, and towards the end of the Wars, Belkoth was once again abandoned, though this time reduced to a shambles. All that remains in Belkoth now are a collection of Goblinoid armies whose warships crashed into the district, forcing them to disembark and repurpose those factories which still stood to produce the goods and tools they needed to keep fighting. This was initially of great concern to the civilized races, until it was discovered that these ships all contained rival armies. They have been fighting each other ever since they landed, cannibalizing their ships and other factories for parts and materials, desperately working to keep the remnants of their great legions and the critical components of their ships in working order. These warring factions are looked upon with pity, particularly the Nok'tal Legion, which was tasked with the defense of Telo-Haljr and its citizenry. As with every other Goblinoid army, the leaders who ordered these legions to Telo-Haljr are all long since dead and gone, and nobody still exists with the authority necessary to order them to stand down. So, it is likely that these disparate groups will continue to butcher each other- and send the occasional horde towards Paradise City- for the rest of eternity, until such time as they finally exhaust all available resources and materiels needed to maintain their war machines. Today, Belkoth is classified as a Restricted Zone by Paradise City- as much for the safety of travelers and explorers as for the City itself, being responsible for inadvertently or intentionally leading a hostile Goblinoid army to the City's gates would be cause for severe punishment. Those who dare travel through those borders legally must acquire special permission, and often favor aerial means of transit so as to avoid being slain by wandering patrols of violent-tempered and trigger-happy Orcs and Bugbears. Back to Telo-Haljr Back to Main Page